thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bailey Starshine
Bailey Starshine is a tributes made by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. (She is complete) Information Name: Bailey Starshine Age: 15 District: 9 Appearance: Personality: '''She is very secret and secluded. She only truly reveals herself to her sister, Lola, and when she does, she is very intelligent. She has always thought that she would be reaped, and unfortunatly for her, it came true. She didn't really expect her name to be called, so she was very surprised but she still pretended that she knew it was coming. She is also a animal lover and is devoted to her dog, Night. She would never kill anyone unless the person endangered her life. '''Weapon Of Choice:' '''Spears Alternate weapons: Sythe '''Reaping: '''She was reaped, and on the stage she hugged night until they were litteraly hoisted apart Strengths: She is very sly and evasive (She is just like Foxface) Weaknesses: Confrontation, losing Night (her dog) Fears: Becoming a murdering moster '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Token: '''An acorn she was given to by her sister Interview angle: Smart and quiet, a bit of a underdog. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Run away from the cornucopia and find water and a source of food. If someone does try to attack her she will break their leg (She knows a trick using just her hands or her legs) and then leave them because she doesn't want to kill straight away '''Games Strategy:' She will reside with the Anti-Careers and will try to remain in the background, not wanting to cause any unwanted attention to herself. She will try her very best to not kill anyone, but if there is no other option or if an ally is in danger, she will kill the attacker, but that will only be a last resort. She will try to stick with the Anti-Careers until the end where they will start to attack each other, thats when she herself (or another alliance member she has grown fond of) will run away for 3 reason, one because she doesn't want to be killed, two she doesn't want to kill and 3 she doesn't want to see her alliance members be killed. Reasons for winning: '''Back-story: '''She always watches re-runs of past Hunger Games and when she got the the 74th games, she immediately liked Foxface because she was just like herself and was so sad when she died because of this boy picking the wrong berries, which lead her to absolutely hating District 12. She has picked up on loads of techniques and skills in the other games because she was always certain that she would be reaped. She has a mum, sister and a rarity for her district: A dog called Night. She got her dog when she was 9 when she found her as a newly born pup in a alleyway, Night's mum was next to her dead so Bailey took her home and cared for her, Bailey didn't know what breed she was until she was 2, and she was a Golden Retriever according to her Grandmother, Crystal who came from District 1 where loads of people had dogs. Night has been her best friend and she has never left her side, which came in handy when she got attacked by a masked man for no reason. Bailey has often though of why this happened, but she couldn't draw a conclusion, but Night protected her with her life and ended up crippling the man. At the reaping Bailey wanted to bring Night, but no-one would allow it until she finally got her mum to take Night on a lead. When she was reaped Night knew something was wrong, so she ran towards her and jumped and started to lick her. The Peacekeepers let her keep Night on stage until its was time to go, but by the time the reaping finished, they had to be torn apart. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Characters Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds